Legend Of Tarzan: Episode 40
by strong man
Summary: Baruti wanna try and get to know Tantor better so he asked him to take a walk with him but unaware that Terk actually set Tantor up on a date, Tarzan and Jane spends some time together while Terk gose visits Gubo for a bit and the professor working on some hair growth, but the main question is will Tantor find out about his buddies mistake and if he dose...will he be happy or not


**This**** is my very first fanfic of The Legend** **Of Tarzan  
**

**Rated:** K

**Pairings: **Tarzan/Jane, Tantor/Baruti, Terk/Gubo (slash)

In the jungle Tarzan was either playing tag with Jane or wrestling with Terk Like anyways, Archimedes was at the camp working on his experiments and Tantor was almost always with his best friend until Baruti came along

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the family, he hated to intrude in so he did the polite thing and walked away waiting for Tantor to come to him but a few steps away and heard Tantor call his name

He faced him

Baruti:" Tantor...just the elephant I wanted to see" He said if he was expecting to see him

Tantor:" Hi Baruti...what's up?

Baruti:" I was wondering if you would like to get to know each other...say we go for a walk?" He said trying to socialise with him

Tantor:" Sure

Baruti:" Great...I'm pick you up around the evening" He said before departing to his wife and kid

He walked back to his friend, Tarzan and Jane landed by him to congratulate him on making a new friend

Jane:" I'm so proud of you Tantor" She said sounding exited

Tantor:" Thanks" He said after giggling

Terk:" Good work buddy" He said smiling

Tantor:" I'm gonna go tell the professor right now" He said before walking off towards the camp

Jane:" Terk...what did you do?" She said crossing her arms

Terk:" I know you did somthing...we won't get mad if you tell us" He said taking his wife's side

Terk:" Well I kinda "He gulped down" set Tantor up on a date" He said before landing a fake smile and laugh

Jane looked at Tarzan then back at him

Jane:" Oh...Terk how could you do this to your friend

Terk:" Hey...I was just trying to get him back out there" He said trying to explain

Jane still had her arms crossed sighed

Tarzan:"You want me to go talk to him" He said to her

Jane:" No Tarzan...I don't want to see him disappointed" She said not the type to get in the way

Tarzan:" Okey...I won't then" He said going up in the trees and swing on vines

Terk:" Hang in there buddy...well I'm off"He said walking into the jungle

Jane:" Where do you think your going?" She said wondering

Terk:" I'm gonna go visit Gubo" He said looking back then departed

Jane just sighed and went inside the treehouse cause she felt like painting

**(o)**

Tantor caught Archimedes in the middle of on of his experiments, he was trying to find out a way for him to have hair again but was interrupted by the stomp of Tantor's foot and cased him to almost drop the beaker

Archimedes:" Tantor...you scared me

Tantor:" Sorry professor" He said

Archimedes:" Anyway...what do you want?" He said while pouring the beaker on his head

Tantor:" I'm going for a walk with Baruti

Archimedes suddenly poured too much on his head

Tantor:" Uh...I can see you are busy" He said stepping back slowly then ran to the tree-house to tell Jane

Tantor:" Jane...come quick

Jane:" Tantor?...what's wrong?

Tantor:" The professor had a problem at the camp

Jane:" Oh my goodness" She said before running down the board-walk and towards the camp

**(o)**

Terk was swinging on some vines or at least trying too

Gubo who was low the official leader of his group had all his pack in a big circle, they where trying to see who was strongest and every one picked Gubo but couldn't possibly do it

Terk then camp yelling while falling from what looked like a vine

Gubo looked at Terk who was holding his head in pain and asked if she was okay and pulled out a hand

Two gorilla's looked at the male and one walked up to him and sweet talked him

Phil:" Hey sweet thing" He said with his eyes closed half-way

Mike:" Ignore him...what do you say we get out of here" He said after pushing his buddy out of the way

Gubo:" Hey...come on guys back off...that's my girlfriend your trying to hit on" He said walking beside his mate

Mike:" Sorry...I didn't know

Phil:"Sorry to interrupt but who is going to wrestle

Gubo:" Me and Terk will" He said looking at him

Terk:" Me?" He said stepping back in shock

Note that he only wrestle with Tarzan but he always liked a challenge, he accepted

Gubo:" Yes you" He said pointing to the other male

Terk:" Well...sure I'm up for some wrestling but are you sure with your leg all...

He looked at his le and saw that it healed up well

Terk:" Oh your leg is healed

Gubo" Yeah

Terk:" Perfect...now I'm ready" He said pounding fists

Gubo:" Great" He said happily

The two took their positions then when Zack who was second in command said "Go", they went at it

Terk rushed at him yelling as well as the other, both locked their arms together trying to test one another's strength and so far Gubo was the strongest

He tackled his mate down but Terk pushed his backward then got up

Gubo got up quick and ran in back of his lover and got his in a head lock which at the point he surrendered

Gubo let him go and Zack went up to him and raised his hand in the air

The rest of the gorillas cheered for him while Gubo helped Terk off of the ground

Terk took his hand and was pulled up then his lover dusted his off

Gubo:" Okay...guys me and Terk are going to have a little talk" He said as the two walked into the jungle

The rest decided to have some more fun so they continued on

I know I mess up on Terk being a girl but something occurred to me that she had a sex change when she was younger...I should know because


End file.
